This study proposes that a battery of tests - including proinsulin levels and connecting peptide as well as suppressive and/or provocative testing with agents such s tolbutamide and a 72-h fast - must be employed in order to make a definitive diagnosis in patients with a great index of suspicion of insulinoma.